Cuban Jetmax
The Jetmax (also known as the Cuban Jetmax in GTA Vice City) is a cigarette boat available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Grotti in GTA IV and Shitzu in GTA V. Description The Jetmax is one of the fastest boats in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA IV, but in GTA Vice City Stories, the Jetski beats its speed. The Jetmax is referred to as the "Cuban Jetmax" in GTA Vice City, affiliating the boat with the Cuban gang and occasionally appearing in a number of missions where Cuban gang members are present. In addition, the Jetmax is designed in GTA Vice City to appear in only a red and yellow paintjob, but assumes a wider range of colors in games after. The Jetmax in general is distinguishable by its large back-mounted supercharged engine, connecting dual exhaust pipes and jet-only propulsion; these features were removed in the GTA IV rendition of the boat. The GTA San Andreas rendition of the Jetmax is also given a "Jetmax II" designation at the back of its hull, similar to has been done with the Squalo. The Jetmax's capabilities are evidenced by its use as a reward for certain actions or missions. In GTA Vice City, the Jetmax is unlocked by purchasing the Boatyard. In GTA San Andreas, Carl can unlock the boat by achieving all gold medals at the Boat School. The Jetmax is referred by police radio chatter as a Grotti boat in GTA IV, despite it being called a Shitzu when you enter the boat in GTA V. Locations GTA Vice City *Docked at the Boatyard after it has been purchased. Activates "Checkpoint Charlie" when entered. GTA San Andreas *Found in Bayside Marina by Boat School after all gold medals is achieved. *Docked at the pier in Rockshore West, Las Venturas. *Docked at the pier in Palisades, San Fierro. GTA Vice City Stories *Docked at the pier at Ocean Beach. GTA IV *Can be obtained with a cheat code (938-555-0100). *Usually found parked next to a Reefer, next to a ramp, near the Hickey Bridge. *Found commonly in the waters of Liberty City. *Featured as the enemy boat in the mission Buoys Ahoy. *Featured as a boat you can use to get on the yacht in Sexy Time GTA V *Can be found in a cave at the north of Palmer-Taylor Power Station, near two Seasharks. *Can be bought on the DockTease website for $299,000. Trivia General * The Cuban Jetmax is the only gang boat in the 3D Universe. * The Jetmax is featured in Max Payne 3, another Rockstar game. It is seen during the fifth chapter of the game, "Alive if Not Exactly Well". GTA IV and Episodes * In GTA IV, the default radio station in the Jetmax is The Vibe 98.8. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the player has the option of stealing a Jetmax to get on the yacht in the mission, Sexy Time. GTA V * Despite being manufactured by Shitzu in GTA V, in GTA IV it's referred as a Grotti boat, and in GTA Online, if you select the Jetmax in a sea race, it will say that it's manufactured by Ocelot. See also * Squalo and Violator, similarly classed boats. Navigation }} de:Jetmax es:Jetmax pl:Jetmax Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Water Transport Category:Boats Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online